Gossip Girl: Tinsley's Tale
by ohemgitsal
Summary: All is well in the upper east side; glasses clinking, love making, rumor starting...until Blair Waldorf's little sister emerges from the darkness.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"I'm telling you…he's going to show!" Blair Waldorf insisted, crossing her arms impatiently.

"Good luck with that. It's ten to midnight," Chuck Bass murmured, caressing her arm before slithering back into the crowd.

The masked ball, one of the most anticipated events of the Upper East Side, allowed the acquaintances of Blair to lose their identities for the evening. This party, however, was different; Manhattan was about to lose yet another virgin…that is, if Blair had anything to do about it.

Nate Archibald was _the_ most desired teen of the junior class. Lucky for Blair, she held hold of his heart since their diaper days. After successfully completing the scavenger hunt at the ball, Nate would finally receive the last piece of the Blair puzzle: her v-card.

As Blair craned her neck to spot her favorite nest of light brown hair in the large crowd, her cellphone dinged. Heart leaping out of her chest, she scrambled to flip it open. Disappointingly enough, it was only a Gossip Girl alert…that caught her attention by the third word.

 _A new Waldorf in town? Looks like the competition for Queen got a little more…sisterly. Watch out, B; I hear the worst rivalry is within the family._

Attached was a picture of a dark haired girl wearing a pure black mask. The unidentifiable gal seemed to be conversing with a bouncer, ID in hand.

Fire sparked in the pit of Blair's stomach. _There's no way,_ Blair thought. She snapped her phone shut and ran through the crowd, taking note of any black masks she saw. When she saw the back of a familiar striped suit attempting to seduce a blonde girl, Blair grabbed it. Chuck turned around in amusement.

Before she could speak, Chuck smirked. "I saw," he said, "and no, I haven't seen her yet. I'm hoping this isn't a hoax. It'll do my little Bass some good to have fresher, hotter meat around."

Blair slapped his arm in anger. "Can you be a normal human being for five seconds? I need to know if she's here."

Chuck cleared his throat and motioned the blonde girl away. "Blair, I know you don't want to live in your sister's shadow, but she's bound to come home eventually."

Blair's blood boiled at his words. "First of all, she's my _little_ sister; if I'm not mistaken, the younger one always does the shadow living! And second, I would appreciate if she gave me, oh I don't know, a WARNING that she was coming back? Is she taking pointers from Serena or something? Is this the new trend? Go away for a year and pop up at the most inconvenient times for Blair Waldorf?!"

"What about Serena?" a calm voice spoke. Blair and Chuck turned and faced Serena van der Woodsen, Blair's BFF and the most popular teen in Manhattan.

"Oh, nothing. Just wondering why you people like to raise hell for all of us victims," Blair snarled.

"Victims? Of what?" Serena asked, holding back laughter.

"Of…bullshit!" Blair exclaimed. Serena laughed and wrapped her arms around her.

"Whatever it is you're freaking out about, it'll be okay. Trust me."

Chuck cleared his throat once more and leaned in to the girls. "As much as I enjoy lesbian moments, I must be going. The clock is about to strike before I do. See you ladies around." And with that, he was gone.

Blair pulled back from Serena and groaned. It was 11:59. Nate was supposed to come looking for her by now.

"That's it," she scoffed, "if he's not going to come to me, I'll just have to go to him."

Serena squeezed Blair's arm before her friend left in search for her dearly beloved. As Blair pushed through the crowd, she heard the dinging of the clock, signaling midnight. At once, she spotted Nate pulling off his mask…and then saw the girl standing next to him.

With her long, dark brown hair in perfect waves, eyes as light as the morning sky, and a smile as bright as the sun, Tinsley Waldorf seemed to lure in her latest victim: her sister's boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I can't believe it's you!" Nate exclaimed, gesturing towards the black mask in Tinsley's hand.

"Neither can I," Blair growled, stepping between the two.

"BLAIR!" Tinsley smiled, wrapping her arms around her older sister. Blair froze underneath her touch.

"I can explain…I was just on my way to look for you and then I spotted someone…very familiar," Nate tried, placing his hand on Blair's shoulder. Blair pulled away from Tinsley and glared at her boyfriend.

"Nice try, Nathaniel. You've had four hours to look for me. Besides, the whole point of the party is to _not_ recognize anyone. You disgust me," she spat, throwing her own mask at his feet. She turned and walked away.

Tinsley placed a delicate hand on Nate's arm. "I better go," she murmured. "See you around?"

Nate smiled as she walked away. "I sure hope so," he whispered to himself.

…

Blair awoke to the overwhelming smell of fresh pancakes. She threw back the covers and made her way down the winding staircase of her beloved penthouse. A perky, skinny reminder of last night met her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Tinsley grinned, jumping up and down. Blair couldn't help but notice how effortlessly beautiful her sister was; a pang of jealousy hit her like a train. Tinsley was wearing a blue tee, no bra, and sweats; hair down in her natural waves and a makeup-free face, she looked even better than she did last night.

"What has you up so early? Wait, scratch that…what has you back _home_?" Blair scoffed, walking past her sister.

"Well, if you could believe it, I missed you," Tinsley bounced behind her, "and Mom. And Dorota. And friends."

"You don't _have_ friends," Blair said, rolling her eyes. The girls entered the kitchen, where plates of different shaped pancakes were waiting on the island.

"Well, you're my friend. So are Serena and Nate! Even Chuck, in an unfortunate way. And I have my Constance friends, so I'm good."

"Serena, Nate, and Chuck want _nothing_ to do with a fifteen year-old. Especially Nate, my _boyfriend_ , which is a fact you've conveniently forgotten. Stay out of my group and I'll make your return much more bearable," Blair threatened. Then she looked down at the pancakes. "Is this in the shape of Mickey Mouse?"

"Dorota likes Disney," Tinsley explained, pulling the plate from Blair. She leaned over the island and sighed. "Listen, B…I'm sorry for catching you off guard. You know I love you! I really wasn't enjoying California as much as I thought I would. Can't you just accept that? We're blood."

Blair bit her lip. "Fine. But don't think you're joining us on the steps for lunch. You don't get special treatment just because you're family."

Before Tinsley could reply, the elevator dinged. "Blair?" a familiar voice called out.

"It's about damn time," Blair muttered, pushing her pancakes aside. She sauntered into the foyer and came face-to-face with Nate.

"Hey," he greeted, keeping his distance. "I just wanted to apologize about last night. I know you've been planning this for a while…"

"How nice of you to notice!" Blair exclaimed sarcastically. "But yes, Nate, I thought you were worthy of having me whole-heartedly. I guess I was wrong."  
"You're not wrong, Blair! I love you," Nate assured her, grabbing her arms and pulling her close. As he embraced her, he noticed Tinsley over his shoulder. His heart warmed immediately.

"Hey, Nate. Want some pancakes?" Tinsley asked innocently.

Blair groaned and pushed Nate back, turning towards her sister. "Can you leave me alone for, like, two minutes? You've only been home for 8 hours and you're already giving me a migraine."

Tinsley held her hands up in compliance and walked back into the kitchen. Blair turned back to Nate and smiled. "So, where were we?"

"That's not cool, Blair," Nate muttered. "She's your sister and she loves you. Maybe you should take some notes from her."

"Some notes? What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Well, you know…"

"No, I don't."

Nate rubbed his eyes and sighed. "Tinsley is much more…approachable. You make everything into a complicated game, Blair. Can't we just live our lives and let whatever happens, happen? Sex doesn't have to be a planned affair. I want it, with YOU. I love you." And with that, he kissed her forehead and walked back into the elevator. Blair watched in disappointment as the doors closed shut.

"You know, B…I wish I waited," Tinsley said quietly, returning back to the foyer.

"You had sex? When?!" Blair asked in disbelief.

"California," Tinsley shrugged, "and I wish I could say it was just one mistake. More than once with more than one by fifteen." She started up the stairs and then stopped. "And for the record, I wish I could be in your place right now. Enjoy it while it lasts." And with that, she continued up to her room.


End file.
